A gas turbine engine typically includes a turbomachinery core having a high pressure compressor, combustor, and high pressure turbine in serial flow relationship. The core is operable in a known manner to generate a primary gas flow. The high pressure compressor includes annular arrays (“rows”) of stationary vanes that direct air entering the engine into downstream, rotating blades of the compressor. Collectively one row of compressor vanes and one row of compressor blades make up a “stage” of the compressor. Similarly, the high pressure turbine includes annular rows of stationary nozzle vanes that direct the gases exiting the combustor into downstream, rotating blades of the turbine. Collectively one row of nozzle vanes and one row of turbine blades make up a “stage” of the turbine. Typically, both the compressor and turbine include a plurality of successive stages.
With operation of a gas turbine engine, dust, debris and other materials can build-up onto the internal components of the engine over time, which can result in a reduction in the operating efficiency of such components. For example, dust layers and other materials often become baked onto the airfoils of the high pressure compressor. To remove such material deposits, current cleaning methods utilize a guided hose to inject water into the compressor inlet. Unfortunately, such conventional cleaning methods often provide insufficient cleansing of the compressor airfoils, particularly the airfoils located within the aft stages of the compressor.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for in situ cleaning of internal components of a gas turbine engine would be welcomed in the technology.